


Prison Release

by SmittenOverRobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Love, Prison, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenOverRobron/pseuds/SmittenOverRobron
Summary: Day Aaron gets released from prison





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Robert woke up really early this morning, he was really excited to see his husband. Today was Aarons release day from Prison. It has been the worse 3 months of Roberts life. 

Robert quickly gets up, showered and starts getting sorted for the day. 

Back in the prison, Aaron is being woken up by one of the guards. 

"Dingle, get up your going home today" guard says.

Aaron couldn't help but smile at those words. He is going home finally. He misses Robert and Liv so much. He quickly gets up and starts getting his stuff ready to leave.

"So your going home today then mate?" says Ethan.

"Yes mate. Thanks again for all your help. Once your out we should have a drink?" Aaron says.

"Sure mate. Take care of yourself" Ethan says as he walks out of the cell. 

Aaron is all packed up when the guard comes and collects him. With one last look at the cell Aaron makes he way to his freedom.

Robert and Liv were waiting outside the prison for Aaron. They both had beaming smiles on their faces. 

"Right, Name?" Guard says.

"Aaron Dingle" Aaron says.

"Heres all your posessions. if there is anything missing let me know" guard says.

Aaron looked at his stuff and as soon as he saw his wedding ring he put it straight back on and smiled. 

"Everything is there" Aaron says.

"Right, your free to go. Dont want to see you back here" guard says.

"Trust me, i aint coming back here" Aaron says.

As Aaron was shown out of the gates of the prison, he saw Robert and Liv straight away. Liv ran up and forcfully hugged Aaron. 

"I've missed you so much! Dont ever leave again" Liv cries.

"I've missed you too. Promise i'm going no where" Aaron says. 

Liv just looks up at her big brother and smiles. Liv eventually moves away so Robert can say hello to his husband.

Robert then wraps his arms around Aaron tightly. Robert pulls away slightly after a few minutes to give Aaron a kiss. 

"I've missed you" Robert says.

"Missed you too" Aaron cries.

Hugging eachother again. Robert and Aaron crying happy tears they are finally back in each others arms. All of sudden Robert hears Aaron whisper something.

"I love you Mr Dingle" Aaron whispers

"And i love you Mr Sugden" Robert whispers back.

Once they finally part. They all make their way to Roberts car. Once inside Robert turns to Aaron.

"Lets go home shall we?" Robert asks.

"Yeah lets go home" Aaron smiles.

Robert then starts driving them home. Aaron has his hand on Roberts thigh and looking out the window. While Liv has her headphones in listening to little mix. Aaron then looks at Robert and Liv and thinks there is no where he is leaving his little family ever again. He turns back to look out the window and just smiles. The future is looking bright now.


End file.
